Handcuffs for the Worried
by Avast-White-Wolf
Summary: A short Oneshot Tyler x Reid. DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO THE TITLE THIS IS NOT A KINK STORY... just a warning so yerr... This will also stay a Oneshot unless I decide otherwise... Reid gets arrested and Tyler becomes worried for boyfriend... It's quite cute so read on!


**_Title: Handcuffs and a Worry_**

**_Author: KorboeWolf2_**

**_Summary: A Reid x Tyler Oneshot... Reid gets arrested and Tyler gets worried... hence the title... THIS WILL STAY A ONESHOT unless I decide to add to it in the future..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant movie or The Sons of Ipswich (but one can dream right?)_**

**_Warnings: Slash, Coarse Language, m/m relationships, light sexual situations (NO sex)_**

It wasn't until Caleb was driving past the police station while going into town for Sarah that he realised just how bad his day was going to get. He had just looked out the window at the right time (or wrong time in his oppinion) to see a very familiar looking blonde teenager with a black beanie being escorted into the police station, _in handcuffs. _Handcuffs made it pretty bad.

With an angry groan, Caleb did a U turn in the middle of the street and doubled back to pull up on the curb outside the station. He had just the right mind to keep driving and let the blonde trouble-maker get a taste of his own medicine for once, but he knew damn well that Reid would do something stupid (like Use to get out of th cell and escape or something along the lines of that), so with a groan, Caleb opened the car door and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Wait!" he called out, jogging up to just catch the Police officer taking Reid inside. Both turned around at the same time, a smug grin plastered over the blonde's face.

"Um, I'm kinda busy here sir, if you'll just give me a-" the Policeman started, but Caleb cut him off.

"I know, I'm sorry, but what has he done this time?"

The Policeman glanced at Reid and back to Caleb with raised eyebrows. "You know this young man?" he said surprised.

Caleb sighed, trying to avoid looking at the blonde boy's expression, for he knew very well that if he did, Reid would get a well earned punch right between those mischevious blue eyes. "Unfortunately, yes, he's my idiot of a brother,"

Reid chuckled under his breath but dropped his smile when Caleb glared at him menacingly.

"Oh," was all the officer could say, shooting very confused glances between the two guys.

"Look, if I could just get him home, that would be great," Caleb clapped his hands together, prying at the officer's judgement so that he would let Reid go.

The officer looked over the blonde in hand-cuffs beside him, rubbing the stubble on his chin in deep thought.

"Well, we were gonna hold him until we could get contact to his parents due to the severity of his charges..."

"No point," Reid spat, shifting his shoulders uncomfortabley, "my father's dead and mom's a fucking drunk slut down at the whore-house,"

"Reid.." Caleb cursed through gritted teeth, making the blonde boy grin triumphantly.

He thought he saw a slight flash of sympathy go through the officer's eyes as he looked at Reid again, before straightening up and clearing his throat. "Well then, are you his legal guardian or of some such type?"

"You could say that," Caleb grumbled.

"Well, if you would like to follow us and fill out some papers and pay bail for him, you're welcome to take him," the officer stated, ushering the two inside.

No matter how much it entertained Caleb to see Reid sitting in the temp cells in handcuffs, he oblidged and filled out all of the papers and bail documents required, putting down Reid's name and setting him, Pogue and Tyler as emergency contacts in-case anything like this happened in the future, as well as alot of other useless information.

When he had finished filling the forms out, he thanked the corresponding officer and shoved Reid out the door towards the car. The blonde rubbed his wrists uncomfortabley as he sat in the passenger seat, that trademark cocky grin still plastered over his features.

"Breaking in and stealing alcohol from a licor store? Really Reid?" Caleb huffed as he started the car and pulled out into the street.

The blonde stayed silent as he gazed out the window.

"You know, you could at least thank me for getting you out of there,"

Once again, the blonde boy was silent staring out the window, and Caleb could feel his patience wearing thin.

"Reid?!"

Reid jumped in his seat, startled at the sudden raise in the elder teen'ss voice, but his gaze was still limited to the scenery whizzing past the window in coloured blurs. He could hear Caleb grinding his jaw beside him.

The blonde boy finally spoke, barely a whisper, and Caleb had to strain above the noise of the engine and the radio. "It was for Tyler..."

Caleb took his eyes off the road for a few seconds to stare at the side of Reid's head in confusion.

"What?"

"It was for Tyler! I wanted to get him some of the fancy stuff for tonight, but I'm broke,"

It was Caleb's turn to be shocked at the raised tone in the blonde's voice now. He turned his face to meet smoldering blue eyes, glaring at him with such hatred that he felt like dying. But there was un-mistakable embarressment behind that glare too. Caleb instantly felt his anger fade away, relaxing his shoulders and trying to hold back the understanding smile that he felt tugging at his mouth.

Tyler and Reid had been dating for almost two weeks now, and everyone in the Covenant was overjoyed at the news. Pogue was still a bit freaked out by the fact, but he couldn't deny the warm fuzzy feeling when he saw the two younger sons together.

Caleb let out a long sigh as Reid settled with the outside scenery again, letting the conversation cease for a few moments.

"You know, if you needed the money, you could have just asked," Caleb said gently, unable to hold back the warm grin any longer.

"Yeah right," the blonde huffed, turning his body further in the seat, despite the strain of the seatbelt against his waist. "You wouldn't have leant me money, I still owe you that $300 for Nicky's last week."

Caleb chuckled lightly at his friend's remark. "If I had known you needed money for this, I would have Reid,"

The rest of the ride back to the dorms was silent, with neither boys saying another word on the matter. The only noise was when Caleb's phone buzzed. Reid didn't notice, and was still fantasizing with his thoughts when Caleb pulled it out of his pocket and opened the text message from Tyler.

_Reid woz arrsted?! Is he alrite? Call me Caleb!_

Caleb grinned at snapped his phone shut. Tyler could be so adorable when it came to Reid.

They finally pulled up outside of the Spencer Academy dorms. Tyler and Pogue were standing in layers of jackets. It had started to rain, and Tyler was huddled up with his arms around his shoulders. Caleb couldn't contain his smirk when he saw Tyler's eyes widen with relief as they pulled up. He was around the other side of the car and opening Reid's door before he could, and Reid fell out and into Tyler's arms who hugged him tightly and buried his face into the side of Reid's neck.

"Can't...breath... Baby Boy," Reid groaned, scrunching his face up.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry!" Tyler mumbled, releasing his hold of the blonde slightly, but still not letting go. He straight away pressed his lips to Reid's in a hungry kiss. Reid smirked against Tyler's mouth.

"Wow, maybe I should get arrested more often," Reid chuckled, earning a slap on his shoulder from Tyler who immediately stopped the kiss to glare at the blonde.

"No! No more arrests, no more police, no more... grarrrh,"

Caleb chuckled at the seriousness in Tyler's voice and the angry growl at the end as the youngest once again pressed his lips to Reid's. The kiss wasn't hungry this time, but passionate and loving.

Caleb glanced at Pogue to see him staring with an eyebrow raised.

Tyler slowly parted his lips from Reid's to rest their noses together and look into the blonde's icey blue eyes. "Don't ever do that again, you scared the hell out of me," he whispered breathless.

"I'm sorry,"

Caleb was taken aback by the sincerity in the blonde trouble makers voice and smiled.

"Guys, c'mon, stop making out and get inside," Pogue commented, gesturing towards the dorm building.

_Back in Tyler and Reid's Dorm. _

"No Reid! Not tonight! I'm still pissed off at you!" Tyler growled angrily, not bothering to look up from his book at the blonde boy crawling his way up the bed towards him.

"Pleaaassse Baby boy, I want you," Reid murmured provocatively, pushing the book down to get Tyler to look at him.

"No means no Reid, think of this as your punishment for scaring the hell out of me today,"

Reid giggled and pressed his mouth againt the side of Tyler's neck, licking and sucking on the sensitive place where he knew it drove Tyler crazy. The younger boy whimpered under Reid's touch, but pushed him away suddenly. "Reid! I mean it!"

Reid pouted his lip out dramatically and stared at Tyler with sad eyes.

Tyler raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "That's not gonna work tonight Reid, now leave me alone, I'm trying to do my homework."

With a sigh of defeat, Reid slid off Tyler's bed and sulked over to his own, flopping himself down on his own bed. He turned on his side to stare at Tyler, who completely ignored him. With a triumphant grin, Tyler continued reading his text book.

_In class the next day..._

"So wait, what's wrong with Reid?" Pogue asked again, nodding to the still sulking blonde boy with his head on the desk across the room. He was flicking a pencil between his two hands idly.

Tyler sighed, a smug grin still plastered over his face. "I wouldn't have sex with him last night,"

Pogue's eyes widened and Caleb just laughed on the other side of Tyler, reading a text book.

"So now he's sulking?" Pogue added.

"Yep."

Pogue couldn't help but smile at the almost happy tone in his younger brother's tone as he said this.

Tyler lifted his gaze to watch as a skinny blonde girl made futile attempts to flirt with the brooding blonde boy, who was too caught up in his own self-suffering that it wasn't long before the girl gave up and stormed to the other side of the room.

"Where are you taking him for that date tonight?" Caleb asked like it was the most normal fete in the world. Tyler just laughed.

"I haven't decided yet," the brunette smiled, sneaking quick glances across the room at his boyfriend.

The three boy's conversation was interrupted when Pogue gestured to Reid who was now slowly making his way across the room to them, hands in his pockets and eyes staring at the ground. He stopped in front of Tyler's desk who refused to look up at the blonde.

"Please Tyler, I'm sorry," Reid begged, genuine sincerity lacing his words.

Caleb and Pogue glanced at Tyler, who refused to acknowledge Reid's existence in front of him.

"Tyler?" Reid tried again, placing his hands on the table softly. "I'm _really _sorry, Baby boy, please talk to me,"

Caleb saw the grin tug at the corners of Tyler's lips and couldn't help but smile too.

With a deep, annoyed sigh, Reid stood up straight and pulled the book from Tyler's hands, slamming it down on the desk with a loud thump. Most of the class stopped to look in their direction.

Tyler laced his hands under his chin and looked up innocently. "Yes, Reid?"

"Look, I really am sorry, Tyler, I know I've been a shitty boyfriend over the last few weeks, and there's no excuse for why I've been acting so stupid. I shouldn't have gotten arrested for speeding the week before, or for breaking and entering yesterday. I know I worried you to death, but I can't stand it when you ignore me, and I know that it's exactley what I deserve, but please, I really am sorry Tyler."

Everyone in the class room had paused to stare, wide eyed at the blonde who had basically just professed his love for Tyler infront of almost the entire senior year. Even Caleb and Pogue stared in disbelief. But Tyler just blushed, a smile curving his lips as he stared the blonde boy in the eyes.

Slowly, he stood up from his seat and leaned forward over the desk, his nose almost touching Reid's.

"Reid," Tyler began, putting a hand behind Reid's neck to loop a lock of the boy's blonde hair between his fingers. "you're an idiot,"

With that, Tyler pressed his lips to Reid's, who returned the kiss hungrily. Students all around them either gasped, sighed or squeeled as the two youngest sons of Ipswich made out in the middle of class.

Breathlessly, Tyler pulled away from a now blushing Reid, and stared him in the eyes.

"Apology accepted, now go sit down."

Reid licked his lips and slowly made his way back to his seat on the other side of the room, despite all the stares and whispers going on around him.

To say Tyler was overjoyed with his boyfriends heartfelt speach would have been a mega understatement. He also enjoyed the expression the blonde girl from earlier was spouting from across the room.

With a grin, he opened his Textbook and started reading again.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this little Oneshot between two of my favourite boys ever :3 **

**For those of you who are waiting on my other stories to be finished or updated, just keep waiting plz... I'm so sorry, but I have exams and I've been caught up over the last two weeks... (that and I've been sick before that so I havn't been able to update them.) BUT PLZ KEEP WATCHING OUT FOR THEM!**


End file.
